


The characters

by Siegrrun



Series: Lady Indigo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lady Indigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siegrrun/pseuds/Siegrrun
Summary: A little background of the characters in the series
Series: Lady Indigo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908568
Kudos: 2





	The characters

First things first, we should probably establish that Every Single One of the characters have a Tragic Backstory™ and if this was the real world, they'd all need psychological help. 

The only person without problems and haunting past is Addah and tbh we ourselves have no idea why he's on the team.  
Well, that being said, we should probably get on with it. 

Diana Falas - the Captain; Drama Queen™; chaotic bisexual disaster; very attached to her ship; likes knives; really likes knives; there's a thin line between hers and other people's property and if she can't see it she should probably get glasses; she made it her life's work to see exactly how many times she can hop over it without being caught; her moral compass is a roulette wheel and more often than not someone does get shot (or stabbed for that matter); has deft fingers and could've been a very good magician but decided to steal instead

Tabrissa Salamangkero - the Demolitions Expert (Pyrotechnician); born in the cult which she then burned to the ground; a tiny genius; looks smol and cute, but one wrong move and she'll blow you to pieces; very good with weapons and explosives, and if from time to time something spontaneously explodes, well, we need to sacrifice some things in the name of Science; she's a bit of pyromaniac but we love her anyway; she's cute when she looks at flames eating away cities, let me tell you that

Isabelle Ankhanza - the Healer; the cutest, most adorable cinnamon roll that ever walked planet Earth (or the equivalent of it in the story); too pure for this world; a ray of Sunshine on the ship fool of brooding psychopaths; but try to get hurt on the mission and not report to her - she'll eat you alive; the Mom Friend™; there are very dangerous people on-board - people who steal, kill, set fire to things, pour milk before cereal, shoot, stab and don't do laundry - but one stern glare from her can send all of them to their rooms; that's a superpower if I've ever seen one

Jernax Persago - the Diplomat; Isabelle's foster brother and quite a cutie bean himself; big hugger; seriously if you don't wanna get hugged, you should keep awaaaaaaay from him - but, truth be told, he'll probably get you anyway; the Dad Friend™; not quite as responsible as his sister but tries to keep the team alive; therefore he's a valuable member; likes tea, because tea is the infusion of gods; and yes, both he and Isabelle do have a Tragic Backstory™ but they're mature enough to not think about it 24/7; unlike some people

Nieman - the Sniper; "some people"; too cool for real name, so decided to use a nickname; very sad; very angry; Very, Very Tragic Backstory™; lost everything - a country, love of his life, an eye, the ability to smile; the only thing he has left is his sniper rifle- Barb; he loves this gun; I don't think it's really healthy, but I'm not judging; likes meat and sometimes, if you're really lucky, you might see his single eye light up at the thought of pigs-knuckles; hates people, that including most of the crew, except Tabrissa - I don't know what she did to get his sympathy, but here they are; did I mention he's sad and loves his gun? 'Cause he does

Addah Draggon - the Engineer; the only teammate whose both parents are still alive and well; he could easily go back home, find a job and live a peaceful happy life, but for some reason decided to stay on the ship with a bunch of mercenaries; talk about hanging out with wrong people; I don't think his parents know what he does for living; but maybe it's for the best; his hobbies consist of playing with electricity and staring dreamily at Diana; can do weird and dangerous things For Science 

Grace the Brave - the Queen; literally; she's not really a part of the crew, but plays quite an important role in the story; is romantically involved with Jernax; has a big throne in the big chamber in the big castle; also has a golden crown; born in the lower classes, somehow got right to the top; now she rules kindly and lawfully; long may she reign, yada, yada; has cute big cats, so she gets lots of points for that

Bob - the Guard, the true main character and hero, started off as a random guard without a name, soon became our favourite character; sarcastic and tired of his mortal life; unwillingly dragged into this whole mess by the Queen; he's still not happy about it

And last, but definitely not least

Lady Indigo - the most beautiful flying ship you've ever laid your eyes on


End file.
